How To Deal
by pitaqueen
Summary: Too Many questions left unanswered so here come sequelville... Read Please Remember me first ... it might help u understand the angst
1. A Father's Rant

Disclaimer: I don't own anything; it all belongs to someone else…

How To Deal 

A Sequel To Please Remember Me

A/N: I wasn't happy with the chapter before the last one on Please Remember Me, so I figured I would add another chapter, and do the whole sequel set up. Plus Johnny had way too many unresolved issues with our darling Dr. Q. Does anyone remember his first name? It is truly escaping me at 3am, and my internet is down so, read, review, and let me know. I am kinda tired of calling him Dr. Q all the time.

Chapter 1: A Father's Rant

Dr. Q. just looked around he didn't see a broken, angry, upset, childish acting Johnny anywhere. All he could see was his once angry son all cozy on the couch snuggled up with some tart and Bandit. "Wait, that isn't a tart – Jessie. Did my son use the anniversary of his mother's death as a smokescreen so he could fool around with Jessie? Was his whole protest fake? Did he really want me gone and guilty while he's with some girl? Did he seduce Jessie? What am I saying! That's just ludicrous; Jessie is smart enough to know not to get involved with my "player" of a son. Jessie has better taste then to choose my cranky, misbehaved, and irresponsible son. Not to mention the fact that his hero Race would kick his ass if he knew Johnny laid one finger on his beloved daughter. Race?" Dr. Quest thought as he looked over to see how his friend was taking the display before him.

Race was seething with hurt, betrayal, and just overall anger. "How could they do this to me? Are they having sex? Are they using safety? My little girl, on birth control? Wait, what I am saying, Johnny that no good kid must have done this. I'll kill him if he got my daughter pregnant! Did they stage that whole scene this morning to make sure we'd go and leave them alone in the house? Did Jessie want Johnny?" Race's brain thought as it went into information overload mode.

"Race," Dr. Quest called softly after noticing that Race didn't really look so good. "Race, let's just go. We'll go back to the conference and deal with this whole situation when we come back. By then we both should have cooled down enough to be logical and reasonable." Race didn't answer he still stood silently staring at the pair lying on the couch. Dr. Quest took his arm and led him out front to the helicopter.

Okay... let me know what you think... This is just a quick chappy before the storm hits... some time next week…..


	2. Morning already ?

Thanks for the great reviews… here I go again,

Chapter Two: Morning Already?

All of a sudden Johnny felt a warmth on his face, he tried to roll over but couldn't

something was on top of him. He slowly opened his eyes and saw Jessie, asleep on top

of him. Memories flooded his mind of last night; he and Jessie were finally together. He

had waited so long for this. As a smile crept up his face he gave Jessie a kiss on the

head. She shook her head and connected it with Johnny's chest. She hopped up and

stood in her pajama's looking down at Johnny, who was starting to laugh at her.

"Wait... a sec?" Jessie said as she sat down.

"Yeah; Jessie I know, last night really happened. It meant more to me then any other night in my life. We really did admit out true feelings and we really are boyfriend, girlfriend. You alright, Bannon?" Johnny asked as Jessie sat back down on the couch.

"Umm… yeah. I can't believe it though. I guess… I need a hot shower and coffee before we continue this conversation." With that said Jessie gave Johnny one hell of a good morning kiss, and started up stairs for a shower.

Johnny laughed as he went into the kitchen and started a pot of coffee for Jessie.

Johnny was more of a morning person, now that he had something to look forward to.

Ten minutes later Johnny took Jessie's coffee mug full to the brim just the way she

liked it up to her room and knocked on the door. She stuck out her hand and grabbed

the coffee and shut the door. Johnny laughed as he left to shower himself.

……………………………………………………………………..

They pulled into school three hours late, and handed the attendance office the slip of

an excuse why they were late. Doctor's appointments! Thank goodness, they had

excuses already made up in case something ever came up. The two held hands and were

inseparable all day. Their friends were happy for them because they had known it was

only a matter of time before they were together.

Sorry Short chappy.. I wanted to update before I start my finals later this week and next week…


	3. I'm so excited and I guess I really can'...

Disclaimer: Chapter 1

Chapter 3: Well.. We're so excited and I guess we didn't hide it…

The next week and a half went by quickly for the new couple, and to slow for the worried fathers. Johnny eventually got his schedule all straightened out and was now in some of Jessie's classes. Jessie and Johnny held hands and snuck kisses when they thought no one was looking. Finally, Drew a good friend of both had had enough. It was Friday and the whole crew was headed to the diner, for dinner and homework like they usually did. As Johnny walked to the car with Jessie a voice called out.

"Hey Johnny", a girls voice called out.

"Oh, hi Alicia. What's going on?" Johnny asked as he turned around.

"Not much. I hadn't seen you around school yet, so I was wondering if this week was better for you." Alicia asked remembering the first day of school.

"Oh, yeah it has. I finally got my schedule all straightened out. So what are you up to this afternoon?" Johnny asked as he turned on his car with the remote car starter.

"Oh nothing just going home; I'm sorry. I must have interrupted your plans. I'm going to head to my car now. Sorry for sounding dumb. I just… oh well… bye." Alicia said as she turned around and started walking away.

"Alicia?" Jessie called as she ran to catch up with the girl.

"Um… yes?" Alicia shyly asked as she turned around.

"We are heading up to the diner a couple of blocks up. We meet up with our crew, do homework, gossip, and of course eat. You want to come with?" Jessie asked.

"Are you sure you want me to go with you?" Alicia asked with a shocked expression.

"Yeah, sure. I mean any friend of Johnny's is a friend to the rest of us. Plus I'm grateful to you for helping him out that first day. Um…if you have another friend you want to invite, ask them along." Jessie said.

"Umm… I haven't made any friends yet besides Johnny that first day, I'm really shy." Alicia said nervously as she looked down at her feet.

"Don't worry! We'll take care of you. Umm… here let me drop my books in Johnny's car then you can drive over and I'll ride with you and show you where the diner is. See ya in a sec." Jessie said as she ran back to Johnny's car.

A couple of hours later and the crew had finished a majority of their homework, and were now taking their dinner break. Alicia had met everyone was getting along fine.

"Okay, that's it! I can't take it anymore! The stress of this is going to give me a heart attack at the tender age of seventeen!" Drew announced dramatically.

Everyone looked around sharing confused looks, what was Drew going on about now. Everyone quietly continued eating, not wanting to be the one to take Drew's bait and find out what his latest tiff was. Johnny got the look form Jessie, it was the "You better do something Johnny Quest or else!" Johnny cleared his throat and took the bait.

"Okay, Drew. What's going on that might cause you a heart attack?" Johnny asked trying not to mock the overly dramatic Drew.

"Why it's you my dear friend and your pretty friend Jessie too!" Drew said mocking the wicked witch of the west.

"What? Drew, I think you have finally lost it." Johnny said as he squeezed Jessie's hand under the table.

"No, I haven't. I want to know as I'm sure the rest of us do, and the whole student body as well." Drew said drawing out what little suspense he thought he could muster.

"Drew, knock it off and tell us just what you think Johnny and I have done to you, so we can move on." Jessie added before giving Johnny a quick look and resumed eating her dinner.

"Well, well, Ms. Impatient. I want to know are you and Johnny finally going out", Drew asked as the whole crew turned and looked at the couple in question.

Johnny and Jessie calmly finished their mouthfuls, a hand squeeze, and a long look later Johnny cleared his throat once more.

"Yes, we are." Was all Johnny could get out before their friends erruppted in "About time", "I never thought I'd see the day", and other such variances.

Johnny and Jessie were shocked. They had never really given much thought to them being a couple until that fateful night. Even Alicia was shaking her head in agreement, with the rest of the crew's comments.

"Alright, guys. I mean you to are perfect for each other, we and I speak for the group including Alicia, the newbie, that we all saw this coming. It was just you both are more stubborn then mules on a hundred degree day, and it was only a matter of time before this happened." Vanessa said with a southern flare.

Jessie and Johnny shared a small smile, as their faces grew red as a song started on the jukebox in the corner. Once rest the of the crew realized what song it was they all got up to dance around.

"I'm so excited... and I just can't hide it… I'm about to lose control and I think I like it…"


End file.
